He finally wins
by MutherEurth
Summary: They were suppose to get married. This wasn't suppose to happen. -Memory Loss/Suicide Warning-


**Aha bare with me this was a test upload. Enjoy:)**

"Victor!" Yuuri laughed, waving. The man waved back, his shiny blue eyes sparkling.

"Yuuri! You did really well in practice today! Nearly no mistakes, but I'll help you patch up anything you need." His Russian accent was heavy.

"Really?" Victor nodded, and Yuuri grinned so much you'd think he was going to burst.

"I'll show you it later, first let's go get a drink."

The two walked to a crossing, and this was the start of Yuuri's hate of said road type.

The light turned green, signalling then to walk, however, some idiot in a fancy sports car zoomed straight over the crossing, knocking Victor off of his feet.

"VICTOR!"

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Everything was going so well, then this shit had to happen. What did Yuuri ever do to deserve this?

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," Misako started, on the verge of tears, "They said he has amnesia. He remembers most things, but mostly recent things have gone."

Yuuri packed his bags. He couldn't stay here, where his memories of Victor started. He had to leave his home.

Apparently, Victor had no memory of the event, but remembered the inn, everyone, the skating rink, but not Yuuri.

How cruel could fate be?

A week of the incident, Victor went back to Russia to continue skating, as if nothing happened. He didn't even know he was meant to be coaching someone!

This was the main trigger for Yuuri's departure from his home.

Crying his last tears, he hugged his parents, and set off, to England, to train under a new coach, to start a new adventure.

Yuuri kept tabs on Victor, obviously, checking his social media's every so often. And, during the next Grand Prix (yes he was gone that long), Victor won gold, with Yurio (Yuri P) getting silver.

Over the time Yuuri was gone, he grew angry with Victor, for forgetting him. Yuuri would show him, just you wait.

Life was going well in England, and he made a new friend, Tina, a fellow skater. She knew of Yuuri's past, and was the first ever person to ask why Victor went back to Russia.

Most people assumed that because Yuuri only one silver in the Grand Prix, Victor grew tired of him and left. And Tina was the only person (that wasn't in Yuuri's family) that knew the truth.

The next Grand Prix, that was just after Yuuri's 26th birthday, was being held in Japan, near Yuuri's home. Said man had qualified for them, keeping a low profile. He wanted to surprise Victor.

So, just before his birthday, he went home.

Man did he miss the hot springs and katsudon.

Just when his life was starting to shape itself back together, Fate was a bitch.

Out of all the places Victor could have stayed for the Grand Prix, it just had to be HERE.

Dammit.

"Excuse me, Yuuri, was it? Would you mind helping me with my bags?" It was the first time in two years Victor had spoke to Yuuri, and Yuuri felt sick. He picked up the bags, sprinted into the room, put them down and then ran into his own room and shut his door.

He had a breakdown.

There were a few more interactions with Victor, and it just made him more and more depressed. The two of them were going to get married, for gods sake.

And now, for some reason, Victor seemed to really hate Yuuri. He'd randomly shout at him, or tease his glasses or looks.

On the day of the Grand Prix, Yuuri turned up in a black track suit, shocking Victor.

"Yuuri, what are you doing here? Do you want a photo?"

"I'm competing." He deadpanned.

"Whaaa?!"

Yuuri was supposed to perform last, following Victor.

And Victor was wonderful. He had complex jumps, including his signature Quadruple Flip. He had the highest score so far.

Yuuri stood in the middle, ready to start. A song played. It was quiet, get gentle.

The sequence was filled with so many jumps, so many step sequences, and Yuuri nailed them all. The song was starting to become louder, and more of a 'seductive' song, and Yuuri was tiring.

That didn't stop him from shaking his hips, or skating in a way that anyone would fall for him. And the final jump, well, shocked everyone. He did a quadruple flip, landing it flawlessly.

The music cut out silently, and Victor gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Yuuri! How could i forget Yuuri? Dammit! He hates me now...'

Many thoughts were rushing through his head in the meantime, the winner was announced.

Yuuri won.

After everything, Victor still hadn't had the chance to approach Yuuri, when he saw him walking into an empty waiting room, crying. He hastily followed.

Yuuri stood in the middle, holding his medal in his hand.

Victor went to speak, when Yuuri did so first.

"Here's something you won't forget." Yuuri said lowly, the dirtiest look on his face. Holding the medal up, he plunged it into his own chest, creating a bleeding gash.

"YUURI! NO!"

He couldn't lose him again.

"Too late, you prick." He whispered, before his beautiful face became expressionless.

That truly was something he would never forget.


End file.
